The Last Family Of Time Lords-The Whoffle Version
by geogirl2014
Summary: This is a whoffle version of the Last Famliy of Time lords. Description-When the Doctor comes to Clara with a baby, it dramatically changes their relationship but before they can sort it out, the Doctor must fight an entire war to save his little family.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the whoffle version of my Last Family of time lords story. The first chapter is the same but I'm posting it anyway! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: The Cry**

The Doctor sat in his rather large workshop bent over the brightly colored work bench, working in utter silence. A wall of various projects behind him, some finished, most not yet done. He was working on an old project he forgotten about, in fact the last time he'd worked on it he'd seen it through a different set of eyes. The only sounds to fill the room were those of his constant fiddling to get his gadget working. He could remember the exact song he was listening to when he worked on this gadget before but now he worked only work in complete silence. Music reminded him of too much. His head lifted for moment, he listened intently, wondering if he'd really heard something. He shook his head and continued to work. Then he heard it again, it filled the room this time, a sound he'd heard last a very long time ago.

The sound of a baby crying.

He stopped what he was doing and stood up, he walked out into the hallway and looked up and down the thin corridor. Nervously, he began to walk to right, the sound of the baby's cries getting louder and louder with each step. He stopped in front of a silver door, it stood out from the rest since all the other doors were the same shade of blue.

_The Zero Room? _He thought _how could a baby be transmated into my TARDIS's Zero Room?_

He pushed open the silver door, in the center of the room was a basket which contained a small blond baby wrapped in a soft pink blanket. Confused, the Doctor stared down at the red-faced crying infant. She was a very cute baby, her blonde hair was almost invisible and he had never seen eyes like hers, blue at the edge of the iris which faded into a deep purple then black as the iris became pupil. Her cries were becoming over whelming so the strangely scared Doctor leaned down a picked up the crying infant, "Shh, Shh, its okay." He said softly as he rocked the child in his arms.

The Doctor liked to say he could talk to babies but in reality he wasn't really talking, but communicating telepathically. Most children had had telepathic abilities even if their species didn't, they normally lost their abilities after a few months but some retained it, like those who claimed to be psychics or mystics, they really had slight telepathic abilities. He tried to contact the child this way with a simple 'hello' but found the baby had an extremely strong telepathic sheild.

_Strange _he thought _infants didn't usually have telepathic walls. She's being protected from something or someone, but why? And how did she get on the TARDIS?_

The baby had stopped crying and was cuddled happily in the crook of his arm. The Doctor looked down at the basket to see if anything else was there and saw a TARDIS blue card tucked into the white canvas lining of the basket. He grabbed it and opened it slowly. The words were confusing, joyful, fearful and a complete mystery. In smooth italic lettering it read:

_She's yours_

_Keep her Safe_

The Doctor tucked the note into his jacket as he stared at the baby girl.

_If I am her father_ he thought _her telepathic field might drop if she knew it_.

_Hello, I'm your daddy_ he thought at her again, in response a single word echoed back at him:

_Hope._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Help!**

Clara was sitting in the morning light of her newly furnished living room, of her new apartment, which she had rented with money from her new job, she was very happy. She was rereading the list of ingredients she needed for her mother's soufflé and checking to ensure her grocery list was entirely complete. Then, she heard the groaning sound of the TARDIS, with a sigh, she stood and watched as it materialized inside the rather small living room.

The Doctor stepped out, and boy did he look awful. His bow tie was crooked, he only had one shoe on, his shirt was untucked and his jacket was missing. His hair was a mess and the large purplish bags under his eyes only served to emphasize the look of exhaustion that covered his long face.

"Wow," Clara said, "You look…"

"Awful. I know. I haven't slept in 18 days, I haven't eaten in 4 and I haven't even left the TARDIS in a month." He rubbed his eyes and gave a mighty yawn, looking like a little boy as he did.

"Why? What happened?"

Before the Doctor could respond a baby began to cry, the Doctor's head slumped forward and his face buried itself in his hands.

"Not Again, I just fed her an hour ago then I burped her then I changed her and sang her a gallifreyan lullaby and she was sleeping so why is she crying AGAIN?!" He sounded like he was ready to cry. He turned and stepped into the TARDIS, returning with a small white cot floating in front of him. It was beautiful. It floated at the Doctor's waist and was engraved with constantly changing gallifreyan symbols. Above the baby's head floated a lovely silver mobile that contained stars and planets and comets. Clara approached the cot, lying inside was a small, red-faced baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket and capped with a small pink cap.

"She's Beautiful." Clara said as she lifted the baby out of the cot. "Aren't you beautiful, yes you are, you're the most beautiful baby I ever saw." She cooed. The baby calmed instantly as Clara rocked her slowly back and forth. The Doctor smiled then walked over to the sofa and sat down with a sigh.

The haggard Doctor spoke from the sofa where he drooped with exhaustion, "She gets a little less beautiful after she's been crying non-stop for 10 hours and you haven't slept in a more than a fortnight."

"Where did she come from?" Clara asked ignoring the Doctor's comment and cooing to the child as she lay quietly in her arms.

"I have _NO_ idea. I was working in my workshop a bit more than a month ago when I heard her crying. She was in the Zero Room. I don't know how she got there or who left her. I did take her to the Medical bay to check for injuries and to run her DNA. I am a paternal match for her DNA but there's no maternal match in the TARDIS database. She's my daughter, I just don't know who her mother is." Clara nodded. "I'm sorry to drop by like this but she won't stop crying, I feed her, change her, rock her, sing to her, burp her, clean her but just continues to cry. I can't handle it. I NEED HELP." The Doctor came to the shocking revelation that he had never asked anyone for help. He always phrased it like 'The Universe needs you' or 'you owe me' or 'So-and-So needs saving', sometimes he would say "Help ME." but never "I Need Help.' He didn't really know why he figured Clara was his best choice for help but he was glad she was the first person he'd ever asked for help from. "Clara, if anyone could calm a crying time tot, it would be you. I mean, after all you were a nanny and I just didn't think…er...hoped...you...uh...wouldn't mind me dropping by… with a baby. Please Clara, I need help, I've never asked for help before but I'm scared and confused and sleep deprived and I need you Clara, please, help me."

"Doctor, I am always willing to help you." Clara smiled, "She won't stop crying because she needs a bath, I'll go take care of her. Take a nap Doctor." Clara spoke forcefully, though the Doctor didn't really need much encouragement.

Clara carried the baby into the bathroom, the cot following her, where she undressed the baby. Clara was going to bathe her in the sink but quickly noticed the cot had filled with water and was now the perfect bath tub. She lowered the baby in carefully washing her gently with some of her favorite body wash, being careful to avoid the baby's eyes, then the cot dried her, and provided Clara clean clothes for the infant, which Clara dressed her in. After her bath, Clara held and rocked her for a few minutes, until she was happily sleeping then placed her back in the cot. Clara walked back into the living room, the cot following behind, to see the Doctor asleep on her sofa. He was on his stomach with his left hand under his face and both his right hand and foot hanging off the side while his left leg was bent so his foot touched the top of the sofa. Then he let out a loud snore that made Clara giggle. Grabbing a pen and piece of paper, she wrote him a note saying she went grocery shopping and she had the baby and would be back by 2:00 that afternoon. As she walked out the door, the cot transformed itself to a stroller and Clara pushed it along. She turned when she heard the Doctor whisper something. His word made her smile ear to ear, even if it wasn't a word.

But her name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Convincing Clara**

The Doctor rarely slept, he told his companions that Time Lords didn't need much sleep but that was only part of the reason he never slept. The other part was the nightmares.

He was strapped to a table in a cold, white room that smelled of disinfectant and blood. Madame Kovarian came in the door carrying his child. The Baby was crying.

"She's mine now and one day, she will **kill** you."

Madame Kovarian laughed then left. A moment later the door opened again and Clara was wheeled in on a metal table, screaming for him to help. He struggled against his bonds but couldn't get out. They began to dissect Clara in front of his eyes, her blood dripping down, off the table and pooling below him. She screamed his name. All he could do was whisper her name in a terrified voice.

Then He broke free and took Clara back to the TARDIS. Then he went found the Baby who was being forced to regenerate, which is a very bad thing for a young infant. He tried to get to her but he just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried he could reach her.

The Doctor startled awake, sweat covered his body. He went to sit up quickly but found he couldn't feel his left foot or hand, his right arm and leg were brushing the floor and his head was aching. He tried again, sitting op more slowly to get his uncoordinated legs made underneath him. After sitting for moment to allow feeling to return to extremities, he stood and began calling Clara's name. He waited a moment but when she didn't respond he went running around the small apartment, calling her name franticly. He checked her room, knocked on the bathroom door, looked in the closet and under the bed. At that point he decided to check the TARDIS. He ran into the kitchen, tripped on his own feet and fell face first onto the floor. He lay there, grateful no one was around to see how dramatically uncoordinated he really was. As he stood up, he grabbed the counter and looking over it he saw the word 'Doctor' written in bright red ink in Clara's smooth letting. He grabbed it, turned it over and read the short note.

_Doctor,_

_I took the baby with me grocery shopping. We will be back by 2:00. In the meantime, there are pancakes in the fridge and Netflix is on the TV. Get some rest._

_Love, Clara_

_P.S. What's the Baby's name?_

Upon reading the last line of Clara's note, the Doctor came to the startling realization that he had not yet named his baby daughter. He reread the last line of note several times then decided he would focus better if he ate some pancakes. So, he got them out of the fridge and heated them up in microwave, which took him a good ten minutes figure out. Then he sat down on the couch with his pancakes and turned on his favorite show, _Star Trek: The Next Generation_. A surprisingly accurate depiction of future earth events, with different names of course but the Doctor knew most of the incidents the various episodes were based on. That morning, He was enjoying _Q who?_, in which Q, an omnipotent being that can control space time, tries to convince the enterprise he is needed by them by throwing them across the galaxy and making them encounter the Borg, a race of cyber-zombie beings that function like a bee hive and ruled by a queen and collective conscience. It was based off the _Argo 8. _Argo 8 got hit by a vortex bubble and was thrown across the universe, where the humans first encountered the cyber-men.

He Finished eating, then began to contemplate what to do about his daughter's name. He got so lost in thought he didn't notice when Clara got home, her key clicking in the lock. She stumbled in, hands full of grocery bags. After the fourth time she yelled "Doctor!" he snapped out of his thoughts and ran over to her, grabbed the bags and took them to the kitchen. "I haven't named her yet." He said, "I want to everything right and on Gallifrey there's a naming ceremony, where the mother and father of the child…" He was cut off by Clara who was now standing in front of him.

"Of course I will."

"what?"

"I'll take the place of the baby's mother." The Doctor grinned.

"You will?"

"I would be honored." She replied. The Doctor leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead only to find her lips instead.

_Oh Rassilon, why did I do that?!_ The Doctor thought. He was always so careful, he never let those primal Time Lord Instincts get to him. Somehow, he always managed to push them down. It wasn't always easy, especially when she was being proposed to by an emperor or talking about 'Danny', or flirting with the good looking men on every other planet they visited. He was frozen in his head until he suddenly realized that Clara was kissing him back. He pulled away suddenly and turned his back to her. "I..I'm sorry, Clara…th…that was…I shouldn't hav…" he was cut off by Clara taking his hand.

"It's Okay Doctor." She smiled. The baby began cry. The Doctor turned and picked her up, cooing to her. He hit a button on the top edge of the cot and bottle appeared. He gave to the baby and she began to suckle it instantly. Clara couldn't help the smile she had as she watched the Doctor with his child. He was so gentle and kind, and there was a new sparkle in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. So if you don't read my other stories, my laptop broke so I have been unable to write for the past few weeks. I got a new one for Christmas and I'm updating everything. I will probably have an update for the original story either late tonight or early tomorrow. While I like both versions, I enjoy writing this one more so I will probably update this more than the other but will update both as often as I can. And I still don't own Doctor Who.**

**Chapter 4**

Once the baby was asleep, The Doctor turned his attention to Clara who was now sitting on the couch, reading an old book. Her chocolate hair hid the sides of her face and her lips moved absentmindedly with the words on the page. A light green blanket was draped over her legs which were extended out across the couch, he sat down at her feet and nudged them. This caught her attention and she lowered her book and gave him her you-better-have-a-good-reason-for-interrupting-me look. He took a shaky breath, "Clara, there's something you should know about the naming ceremony." Clara cocked her head. "Okay…"

"If you decide to take the place of the Baby's mother, you won't just being taking her place. The ceremony will make you her mother by Gallifreyan standards and law. Now, Gallifreyan laws state that a baby can't be named by an un-bonded couple. And although my people are dead…I won't break those laws. If you want to be her mother, you have to...erm…be my…um…wife first." He voice became squeaky at the end and his face turned tomato red, around the same time Clara's eyes became as wide as saucers. Seeing the horrified expression she had, the Doctor began to ramble very quickly.

"Of course I understand you don't want to do this anymore so I'll just do it myself. There are regulations for single parents…" Clara stopped listening and focused on the fact the Doctor had just asked her marry him (basically…). She knew the Doctor cared for her and she cared for him but Marriage? Was she even ready for that? Before she could think too much more about it, she felt a strange tingling sensation covered her body and before she could do anything she watched her legs disappear. "Doctor…" She whimpered. His eyes met hers, a storm already brewing in them. "N-n-n-n-no!" He said as pulled out his screwdriver and aimed it at her. She could see the same thing was happening to the Cot, behind the Doctor. She lifted a vanishing hand towards it and watched the horrified and heartbroken look that covered the Doctor's face as he lurched forward in an effort to protect his child. He was too late. The baby, cot and all, and Clara, book and all, were gone.

The Doctor let out a primal roar when he realized they were gone. It was followed by a sob. He suddenly found himself reliving the last time he saw his wife on Gallifrey. He could still remember the moment he was told. It had been a group of Anti-Rassilon protesters. They blew up the train. His family were the only ones killed. It broke his hearts so he fled further from home than ever before. Then Rose flashed in his mind and could still feel the hot tears on his face as cried after leaving Donna. Unable to find a reason for living again. Then River's face as he showed her Delirium and let her leave for the library and spending the next week in the TARDIS, unable to find the strength to leave the jump seat or even lift his head from his hands because she had left right after he'd lost Amy and Rory. He couldn't face the world again. He didn't have the strength but then, he met Clara. She gave him the strength, the hope. She made him love the universe again, want to see it again. And He loved her for it. And that love grew until it was overwhelming and he wanted nothing more than to hold in his arms and tell her of his love. Then she died. Then he realized she died for him before. He spend 10 weeks in 1208 trying to understand Clara Oswald then she rang him on the phone and while that confused him too, he found her again. He had almost lost her many times since then but he always saved her. He never wanted to lose her. And now she was gone too. And his child. Granted he knew very little of the baby but he still loved her and wanted to protect her. He stood, a new angry expression on his face. The Oncoming storm was awake and ready.

Clara woke in a cold cell with no sign of the Doctor or the was dressed in a brown dress the texture of burlap. Annoyed, she looked around the cell. It was small with a single widow about a cot where she had woken. The bars were rusty iron and the floor was sand and straw. There was a small bucket in the corner the use of which Clara hoped she would not need. She appeared to be alone in this prison. There were no other cells just a dungeon like area outside her cell where a fat guard stood with his back turned to her. Then there was a large wooden door, everything seemed very medieval. Clara tried yelling to the fat guard but he just stood there, so she sat down and tried to think of a way to escape. Then the door creaked open. Clara jumped up to see who was entering. It was a woman. She had jet black hair and even darker colored eyes. "Hello...Clara, is it? I have a teensy question for you dear...how do I shut down the defenses on the baby's cot?" She spoke sweetly and gently. Clara had no idea what she was talking about. "I don't know. That's not really my area of expertise. Ask the Doctor." She spat at this woman. The woman smiled then said, "Bring to the machine." The guard nodded and opened Clara's cell. He grabbed her harshly, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her screaming, writhing form through the strange castle until they entered a small, dark room. There was a single chair in the center of the room but that was all Clara could make out in the inky blackness. The guard threw her into the chair, she tried to get up and run but the guard hit her with the back of his hand, bruising her cheek and giving him time to lock her wrists and ankles in place. The woman entered and lowered something crown like onto the sruggling Clara's head. "Shh, Shh, Shhh, this will only hurt oh, a lot." She chuckled evilly then flipped a switch. Clara screamed.

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS consul like a madman as he searched for Clara and the baby's DNA signatures. He picked them up on Emeraldia, a world that was modern but culturally medieval. He landed the TARDIS as close as he could to where Clara and the Baby were. He ran out of the TARDIS, screwdriver in hand, ready to take on whatever monster was holding them only to drop the screwdriver when he saw Clara, on a throne, with a crown. His child floating in the cot next to her. A young mam sat in the throne to her left. They were wearing matching rings. They were married. Sadness flooded him but it was quickly replaced by fury. "Clara! Are you alright?" She scowled at him. "How DARE you speak to me in such a way peasent. Who are you? And How did you enter my court?"


End file.
